Short Snapshots
by VampireKaira
Summary: 100 word drabbles about our favourite characters from TVD and the Originals. Spanning Klaroline, Kalijah and many more. I aim to do 100 at least. Please send me prompts! ! Chapter 30: Katerina Petrova changes into Katherine Pierce. Kalijah!
1. My Queen

He sits alone at the bar. He's waiting for his love to come and take him up on his offer. Nothing interests him without her being there. Caroline. Even her name has a sweet melodic harmony. Elijah can't tempt him to take his place as King of New Orleans as every King needs his Queen-Caroline. Fatherhood holds no joys as he knows Elijah loves Hayley and the baby more than he does. The baby will call Elijah 'father' not him. Other women are distractions to ease his pain. He waits for her to come and join him as his Queen.


	2. Reunion in Hell

**A/N This is for Guest. Hope you like it! Feel free to send me more prompts! **

She watches her true love mourn from Hell and is tortured by it. He's in agony at the thought of her being dead. They hadn't always loved each other but with her gone he feels his loss keenly and realises what she was to him. So he deals with it the only way he knows how. He lets his Ripper side take over and turns off all emotions. She is devastated at the change and feels guilt that she made him like this: a Ripper. He is eventually dragged to Hell like her for his sins. They're reunited at last.


	3. Freedom

TVD 100 word drabbles-Rebekah

She was free. After all these years Klaus had set her free and she was thankful. She could go wherever she pleased. Fall in love again and again without fear of repercussions. It was a new life and she was going to do everything she wanted. Naturally, she would miss her brothers and would no doubt visit occasionally but she wasn't bound to Klaus anymore. She would go back to see her new niece when she's born and see the wolf girl too. But for now, she only wants Matt and to travel the world.


	4. Forbidden Darkness

She can see past the wolf who plagues her. He is no worse than the other one. The one who abused her. In fact, he is better. He does not take away her choice and compel her to love. She is his equal, she knows that. He is the drug she craves: dark, dangerous and yet so easily hurt. She craves the forbidden darkness. He murdered her friends so she should hate him. But, she doesn't because she sees the light in him. And he sees her darkness. Maybe, one day she will take up his offer. Be his Queen.


	5. Katerina

He reflects on the death of his Katerina. She was stubborn and selfish. Self centred and vain. Fierce and a survivor. How did she fall so far? How did children-for that was what they were-kill off the survivor he knew? She survived for 500 years in hiding and was felled by a baby vampire. . He expected her survival. He expected her to turn up to New Orleans. To rekindle the fiery, passionate relationship they had and to build a new one based on respect and trust. He wondered were her last thoughts of him? He should have fought for her.


	6. Disappointment

Always and Forever. The promise his siblings made to each other. But, not to him. He was left to wander alone and to be daggered when they crossed paths. He only wanted them to care for him. To be there for him as they are for each other. He thought they didn't care so he sought attention for his misdeeds. He would kill carelessly and attract their attention. At least, that way he got to see them. Even if Nik daggered him again. His first death, he was disappointed. They did not mourn for him as they would each other.


	7. Prey and Predator

**A/N For chhavi :D x**

She was a pretty young lady. He was a noble aristocrat with a secret. She dallied with him and Elijah. Like Tatia. But, he needed her. He wanted to use her. She found out and ran. Now she too had a secret. He murdered her family. She kept running. They met again in Mystic Falls. And she was beautiful. Those brunette curls and that seductive smile. He was still handsome. Baby blue eyes and sexy accent. She was fierce and strong. He was a hunter and dangerous. The prey and the predator. But, they both lived in the darkness.


	8. Monster

She looks so human. Her blonde hair cascading and blue eyes twinkling. She looks so innocent and carefree. But, he knows she is lethal. She can kiss a man and kill him in seconds. Break a heart and stamp on it with her stilettos. He knows she never wanted this curse. Yet, he cannot allow himself to love her. Because, she is a monster. She kills with careless abandon, plays such cruel games but he still feels a spark of love for her. He can't ever let it grow into more. She is a monster. All the Originals are.


	9. Duties

She tried. She really did. She wanted to be the parent that Elena and Jeremy needed. But it was hard. She was used to being the younger, irresponsible sister of Miranda. Miranda who was always there for her and who helped clean up her messes. Who tucked her into bed after she vomited her guts out night after night. She missed her. Now she had to grow up. There were two kids, that's what they were not teens, depending on her. She needed to take up her responsibilities.

At the end, she hoped she did a good enough job.


	10. Doppelganger

One made him the man he was. She taught him to love and to open his heart. She created him and gave him immortal life but he became wicked and cruel. She abandoned him and yet he loved her and would do anything for her. He did do everything for her. She made him a other taught him to be human. She restored the man he was and gave him hope. She stood by him despite his wrongdoings and helped him be a better man. Her faith and love was unquestionable. She made him a hero.


	11. Cuckoo

**A/N Thank you for your support!**

He had never liked Niklaus. The boy was too sensitive to be his son. He was not tough and he thought fighting was for amusement. He was sheltered, naive, blind to the dangers. Then, he was the reason for Henrik's death. Mere dislike blossomed into anger and blame. But, he still felt duty bound to protect him. His son in spite of his flaws. But, soon he learnt of his wife's adultery. And blame turned into hate. Niklaus was not his son. He was a cuckoo. That explained his pathetic nature. He no longer had to protect him. The outsider.


	12. Her Brothers

She was never far from protection. Her brothers always sought her safety. As children, Kol would avenge any insult to her, Nik would comfort her and threaten hell and Elijah would ensure that their family was safe. As adults, they would do the same. Except, now they were far more deadly. Kol would bring a token of the offender, maybe a ring or a lock of hair. Nik would fill the streets with his blood and remind her of their promise. Elijah would take down any who stood with the offender to protect their family. She loved them for it.


	13. Meeting Katerina

**A/N Thank you for your reviews, follows and favourites!**

She was dressed like a noble lady with those beautiful brunette tresses. She looked like Tatia but more vibrant and alive. Her brunette eyes sparkled with a playfulness as they were introduced. She was a beautiful creature. And he could not see her killed. He knew of Niklaus' plans and yet he allowed his heart to fall so deeply in love. He claimed not to believe in love but meeting her ignited it deep within his heart. He did not want her death.

But, he did not want Katherine Pierce either. He wanted his Katerina who lurked beneath her façade.


	14. Love and Hate

Bonnie never expected her feelings for a certain vampire. He was everything she abhorred.

Deadly, dangerous and devastating. But, he had proven himself worthy of saving time and time again. He could be cruel, petulant and downright evil. But, he could also be so very human. His hurt feelings are so evident beneath his sarcastic, uncaring wit. At least to her. They have not always been allies. She has wanted to kill him more than once. She suspects he felt the same about her. But then they were trapped. And she saw him. The protective, caring side.

She loved him.


	15. Mother

Mother.

Something Katherine thought she would never become again. Not after Nadia. But Elena gave her a blessing in disguise. Her humanity. And she was dying.

Then, Elijah showed up with a witch in tow. Davina. She saved her life. Made her a fully fledged human without the rapid ageing. She went with him to NOLA.

They rekindled their relationship. Then, a few months later she found out she was pregnant. A human with a vampire baby. Sounds like a book or movie.

Now, she gazes at their daughter. She has Elijah's expression and her dark curls. A miracle.

Sofia.


	16. True Love

They were both blonde. They both had blue eyes.

One was feisty, strong and tough. She stood up for her beliefs. She accepted him as he was. She looked beneath the veneer to find his humanity. She defied him and stood with him at every opportunity in equal turn. She was his light.

Caroline.

The other was weaker, softer and pliable. She was a gross caricature of his Queen. She sought to change him and saw him only as the monster. She preferred to flee than fight. A meaningless distraction.

Cami.

He would always choose his Queen over the distraction.


	17. Content

His second death was different. He died with the woman he loved. He died with his family comforting him.

Davina swore to bring him back. She cried and made him a promise. He just wanted her to be happy.

Bekah too vowed to bring him back. He wanted to tease her and for her to tease him.

Nik shed a tear for him. He did love his younger irritating brother then.

'Lijah stood solemn. He comforted him and his siblings.

He was loved. His family cared for him. They would bring him back. That's all he ever wanted from them.


	18. Unity at Last

Dead.

Klaus was dead. There's no way it's true. She would know. How can he die?

He's immortal. Rebekah's wrong. This is just another of his plans. But, Bonnie confirms it. She asked the witches.

That's when the searing agony takes over. Her body contorts into herself. She's aware of Stefan soothing her.

But, nothing will take away the pain. She loves him. And she only realises it now.

So she fashions a stake. She plunges it into her heart. She hears sobbing around her.

But, she's free now.

"Hello love". He says with a smirk.

United in death.

Forever.


	19. Everlasting Love

**A/N For elisalolo6120. Hope you like it! Kaira x**

She waited for him for over 900 years. He was left in a box to rot. But their thoughts still turned to each other.

_Finn, I wish you were here with me. These new vampires are just distractions._

He clung to one name. _Sage._ His lover. His only thought.

When, he first saw her she was a flame haired beauty. Nothing had changed.

He was still as handsome as ever. That beautiful hair.

They had been separated by his family. But, now they were reunited. Then he was killed. She died of a broken heart.

United in death.

True love.


	20. Forgiveness

"Father" Freya joyously hugged him and disappeared. He needed forgiveness from all his children to follow them.

Finn nodded slightly and left.

Elijah was harder. But, Mikael explained himself. Explained his desire for family. At that, Elijah shook his hand and left.

Niklaus attacked him with venom. He listened to Niklaus' grievances. Then, he hugged Niklaus who disappeared into it. His son had forgiven him.

Kol pouted and sulked but he was easy enough to convince. He too left with a smirk.

Rebekah ran into his arms. His little girl.

Henrik merely smiled.

He followed them.

He had earned forgiveness.


	21. A Damning Mistake

Her children were monsters. Unnatural beings who feared the sun and fed on human blood. And she was the one who created them.

Henrik's death sent her mad with grief. She had already lost Freya and to lose Henrik as well was too much. So she immortalised her remaining children.

That was a terrible mistake. She robbed them of their humanity.

Finn became self loathing.

Elijah ruthless under his noble façade.

Niklaus dangerous in his quest for absolute power.

Kol's mischief no longer harmless.

Rebekah no longer the innocent with dreams of a family,

She had ruined them irreparably forever.


	22. Bitten

Bitten.

By one of his enemies. One of Hayley's pack. They bit his mate. His Queen.

She had come to visit him. To take his offer. To see the world.

And they pounced.

He cradled her and fed her his blood. Saw the spark of life and laid her down to rest.

He would avenge her.

Wolf after wolf fell. Their crimson blood staining the streets. He tore them apart savagely until only one remained.

Hayley. Mother of his child.

He ripped her throat and crushed her beating heart.

No matter. Hope would have a new mother.

His love.

Caroline


	23. Brunettes

He often wonders about his taste in women. Always brunettes. Always fierce and strong. Always leaving his heart in shreds.

Katerina Petrova. Selfish, deadly and beautiful. But he loved her anyway.

Celeste was all pleasure and lust. No love but carnal desire for her body.

Hayley is enchanting. Yet he wonders if he can ever truly love her. He can't.

One woman has always ruled his heart. One woman will always be his lover. One woman will always be an enigma. She has captivated him for centuries with her mischievous smirk and teasing eyes. He loves her alone.

Katerina Petrova.


	24. Royalty

They were royalty.

The eldest, a prince, who lived in peace.

The second, a knight, who put his family above all always.

The third, a king, who sought more power forever.

The fourth, a prince, who created mischief in every stride.

The fifth, a princess, who desired an ordinary life.

Their consorts were not.

The first, a peasant, who lived in peace.

The second, a lover, who revelled in sin.

The third, a match, who stood up to her lover.

The fourth, a witch, who could bend wills of all.

The fifth, a human, who gave his lover her desire.


	25. Hope

**A/N Thank you to ReadAloudToMe and elisalolo6120 for their wonderful reviews!**

He watches in wonder as Caroline cradles Hope to her chest. She did not give birth to his daughter and yet she cares so much for her. Her face lights up as Hope babbles incoherent words with a gurgling smile.

He catches the end of Caroline's words.

"-and I'll always be here for you" His Queen claims with a smile. Hope reaches out in agreement. For his daughter, Caroline will be her only mother. Hayley, a forgotten name in the house after her betrayal. Any onlooker can see that Caroline is her true mother.

And that Hope is her daughter.


	26. Secrets

They often met in secret.

She was on the run from his brother and he was supposed to be finding her.

Prey and predator.

But they craved each other. Their love was deadly and selfish and uncaring. For one night they would have a reprieve from their roles. One night every five years. They would make love with passionate fury and wonder when they would be free.

Free to love each other.

But, until that time one night was plenty. They had other lovers of course but they were only satiated by each other's frenzied love.

Freedom never came.


	27. Venom and Humanity

Venom kisses.

When she touches Klaus' lips that's what she tastes. A heady blend of venom, blood and pure wolf desire. They're soft and yet so insistent. Delicate and yet dangerous. They leave a lingering lust on her lips. She just wants more of the manna he provides freely.

Humanity.

He tastes the very flutter on her lips. She may be immortal like him but her lips are so very human. They are softer than silk and lined with a seductive red lipstick. They taste of strawberry and sweat. The very definition of humanity. He loves them.


	28. Queen and her Knight

A stolen kiss here. A furtive glance there. A hidden meeting.

Lord Klaus was captivated by the Princess Caroline. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. And she was unattainable. She was to be married to King Damon, the tyrant. He was just her gallant knight and she the heir to her father's throne. He could never marry her.

So they met in secret. She married Damon. He still loved her. She loved him. Damon found out. He abused Caroline. Klaus killed him. He married Caroline.

The Queen and her Knight were together.


	29. Crown of Thorns

He had won his crown at last. New Orleans was his. But, it was a painful victory.

His siblings all died for him. Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, each fell prey to Dahlia's white oak stake. He was left an orphan.

His children. Marcel was killed, fleeing with a baby Hope for her protection. She too was killed. He was left without his children.

His love. His angel. Caroline. She took the stake meant for him. He was left without love.

What use was a hollow victory? Why be king if your family was dead?

These questions drove him mad forever.


	30. Petrova

**A/N Thank you for your fantastic support! I take all requests!**

Katerina Petrova loved him. She was naive, innocent and wholly human. And yet she fell for him. A monster. An abomination. But, she saw his humanity. She wanted to love him. He duped her. Betrayed her for his brother. Her humanity was lost.

Katherine Pierce loved no one. She would never trust again. She played with her men. Became the monster. Until, he returned. Elijah brought back those human feelings. This time it was he who loved the abomination.

He finally chose her. And she loved him for it. They started anew in their love.


End file.
